Heartbeats
by lazywriter123
Summary: The line between appearence and reality is blurred now. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Untraceable

I don't own Criminal Minds

This is my first horror story. Hooray! Enjoy.

Cold…bodies can become so cold so fast. I walk around the body as it twitched and fidgeted for a few minutes then the man finally stopped moving. I look curiously and wonder what it must be like to drift away in those last few minutes. Oh well, it's about time to clean up. I got a bag of knitting needles, bleach, wash clothes and a new pair of rubber gloves. Once clean up is down, I'll have to burn the gloves and anything else the man came in contact with.

XXXXXXXX

In the BAU office, the team was in the conference room. JJ got up, "I got a call from Dallas, Texas this morning. There was a man found in the park, he was in a tree with knitting needles in his eyes, down his throat, feet, hands and his neck was slit open." The crime scene photos even made Hotch flinch.

"That's a lot of brutality for just one victim" said Morgan.

"Not only that, even more surprising is that fact, there is absolutely no evidence at the scene or on the man's body. This guy is highly organized and can leave a murder without even a bit of forensic evidence. It also gets worse; other precincts have collaborated to find fifteen other unsolved murders that had no evidence whatsoever. We may have a serial killer on our hands who is killing all over the country.

"Alright, wheels up in thirty" said Hotch.

DALLAS, TEXAS

The team was set up in a small room, Garcia was hard at work on her computer and everyone else was visiting the crime scene.

"The park isn't that big and it's in the center of town. Anyone could have seen him, even if it was at night" said Rossi.

"How do you get a 200 pound body up a tree, stab needles in the body and then leave completely unnoticed" said Reid.

XXXXXX

I see them over at the tree that I put the man in. These people look cold, too cold to be normal people. I don't like them. I don't trust them. They look weak to me maybe I should kill them. No…I have done enough for today, I mustn't wear myself out. It's not healthy. I should leave now, it's not clean here anymore.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Unpredictable

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I sat in my room and thought about the serious looking people in the park. I'll bet their cops like on the TV shows father used to watch. I went under my bed to get my special jewelry box. I like to keep something from the people that I kill, something I can talk to. I noticed a shape in the doorway. I frown, "You know it's' not polite to enter a lady's room unannounced. You know the rules in this house. Leave now before father finds you and gives you a black-eye." The shadow vanishes and I continue to look in my box.

_Flashback_

"_Father will you take me to the fair today?"_

"_Of course my little jem, let me just finish my work in here."_

_He leaves the room a few minutes with a large sack in his hands. He drops the bag down the laundry shoot and we head off to the fair._

"_Thank you Father, you're the best."_

"_I'll do anything for you my little star-lit angel."_

_End Flashback_

I look at the clock on my dresser. "It's going to get dark soon; I must get ready for tonight."

Hotch and Rossi were looking over the case files of the other murders before the most resent one in the park.

"The victim in the park was Frank Carlson, a bartender for a place called "The Galley", he had no wife or children, and his parents live in New York City" said Spencer.

"He's basically just a single regular man of the community. But it's inconsistent with all the other murders. We have a whole range of people, different backgrounds, races, jobs and families. This unsub has no pattern at all" said Prentiss.

"Maybe it's not about the person; it could just be the killing part that's important. Frank's death was by a large cut to the throat and then dying of blood loss. The unsub then stabs him with needles and lives him in a tree. I consider that overkill" said Rossi.

"I agree with Rossi this unsub is in it for the kill not any personal matter" said Hotch.

"But how do we catch someone who is completely unpredictable" said Morgan.

"I don't know but with a person like this out there, everyone is a target."

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Unnoticeable

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Morgan continued to look though the case files and discussed more about the unsub until JJ rushed into the room.

"We have another body. It was found outside of a barber shop about six blocks from here."

The men sighed and rushed to get to the crime scene. At the dump site was a body on the bench near a small barber shop. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss were already there when Morgan and Reid arrived.

"The victim was Emma Harlson, sixteen years old, worked part time as an assistant in the barber shop. The owner said she worked late last night to clean the back rooms, she does that every few weeks."

They saw the body. She was strangled to death, and then brought out to the bench. Just like the last case, no forensic evidence to be found.

"Another body and it's barely been a day" said Morgan

"The unsub probably knows were here and stepping up his game" said Rossi

Reid looked at the body and noticed something strange. "Hey guys look at this." Reid pointed to the girl's hair. "It looks like some of her hair was ripped out. I also noticed this on the other victim yesterday."

Hotch looked at the victim's hair and saw that a few bits were taken off. "It seems our killer is taken trophies, this may be our key to finding the unsub."

I took out a piece of hair that I taped together and marked with a name. "Good morning Emma, you're my new friend now, I hope you like the others."

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Unsure

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"We getting nowhere with this case. We have no evidence whatsoever. How can we find someone that is basically untraceable" exclaimed Morgan.

The other hung their heads in frustration. They were completely stumped. Looking over old case files and crime scene photos were all they had. An officer came into the room and told them that another body was found; Hotch sent Rossi and Prentiss to look at the crime scene. Since it was about seven pm Spencer and Morgan went to go get some food.

After about fifteen minutes they came out of the restaurant with a few bags of food. Morgan's phone rang and he walked a few feet away from the car to talk to Hotch. After a few minutes Morgan ended the call and went to the car. But Spencer was not at the car. "Reid…where are you…REID."

Not far from the restaurant, Spencer was in a small car in the backseat, he had been knocked unconscious. A teenager had the bags of food in the passenger seat and started up the car. She drove off down the road far from the restaurant and Morgan.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Spencer woke up in a children's bedroom. The walls were pink and toys were everywhere. In the corner was a puffy, white bed with a jewelry box next to the pillows. Spencer was still a bit groggy but still managed to get other to the bed and open the box. Inside he saw strands of hair and his face paled. "The unsub" he thought. Suddenly the door opened and a young girl, looking no older then seventeen, walked up to him with a knife in her hand.

"Sit down in the chair over there" she said.

Spencer sat down and the girl walked over to him. She took the knife and cut off some of his hair. She then tapped the pieces together and put them in the box. "You have such wonderful hair, Mr. Carnival man."

Spencer wondered if he looked like someone she remembered, but nevertheless, she was mentally unbalanced. "I'm glad you like the hair, but I need to go and find my friends ok."

"No, it's time to play, sit down" she said forcefully.

Spencer sat back down and was fearful of what this girl was capable of.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Unbelievable

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_I step deeper into my mind…I can't get out now…the line between appearance and reality is blurred. _

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking with my father at the fair with some cotton candy. I stopped to play a game of ring toss at one of the game booths. A man about 23, with long brown hair and brown eyes, smiled at me and handed me the rings. After a few tosses I won a small pink pony. _

"_Your very good at this game, I can see that you're a special girl. Have another stuffed toy on me."_

_The man was neither vulgar nor mean-spirited; he was just a kind young man. It was so rare for me to meet someone that didn't glare at me or my father with cold eyes._

_END FLASHBACK_

How wonderful that the man has come back to visit me. I wonder why he looks so frightened. Maybe a tea party will cheer him up. I got out my tea set and put it on the table that he was sitting at. I asked him if he wanted a scone or cookie. He said "no thank you"; he is such a polite man. Suddenly that darn shadow appears at my door, I turn to shout at him to go away since I had company. I turned back to the man and he looked frightened again.

POV change

"She is clearly unbalanced, but where are her parents? Is she living alone in this house? Does anyone in the community know or remember her?" All these thoughts raced through Spencer's mind as he sat in the chair and drank his pretend tea.

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION

"He was gone in only a few minutes, this unsub is not only quick but stealthy as well" said Morgan.

"This profile makes no sense, the unsub overkills the victims, leaved the scene clean, hasn't been caught, and can kidnap an FBI agent without a sound made. It's like a million different kinds of unsubs packed into one" said Prentiss.

The police chief comes in, "I think I have a lead for you guys." The team rushes to his office. The chief takes a file and places it in front of Hotch.

"Fredrick Dallson, he was arrested multiple times for assault, we have we have a paper trail of him moving from state to state constantly. It's not much but it's a far lead."

Hotch and the team left the office quickly and hoped that Spencer was ok.

"What is your name" asked the girl suddenly.

"Spencer. What's yours?"

"I'm Heather Dallson."

PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Unimaginable

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"The house is to the left, turn here" said Rossi. The team drove up to the large, decaying house. They got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Spencer and Heather jumped at the noise. Heather quickly left the room and left Spencer in the playroom, but Heather remembered to lock the door so he couldn't get out. The team knocked and called for someone to open the door. Finally they drew their guns and entered the house by force.

The house was musty and smelled foul. "How can anyone live like this" said Prentiss. They checked every room and finally they found the bedroom that Spencer was in. Morgan checked to see if Spencer was ok.

"We have to hurry, the unsub might get away. She's a teenage girl" said Spencer. They left the room and Hotch handed Spencer the spare gun he hid on him. Suddenly out of nowhere they saw the girl running out the backdoor. "How did we not see her" said Rossi. They ran after her but she completely vanished. Hotch called for backup while Morgan and Rossi went to look for her.

"What happened Reid?" "Her name is Heather Dallson; she seems to be mentally unbalanced. She kept calling me Carnival man."

Suddenly a cop came up to them, "Did you say Heather Dallson?" But before he could say more Morgan called Hotch, "Hotch, I think you should see this."

Not far from the house, was a small grave and right next to it was Fredrick Dallson's body. "He's been dead for about a day, maybe two. She poisoned himself" said Morgan. The police officer came up to them and gently moved the body off the tombstone.

_Heather Dallson_

_A Beloved Daughter_

_1991-2009_

The team stared dumbfounded, "That's not possible, we saw her in the house and she kidnapped Reid" said Rossi. The officer looked at the tombstone and then at them with somber eyes.

"She drowned in the local pond about a year ago. Her father basically lost it and has been traveling all over ever since the funeral."

Spencer looked at the grave, "She can't be dead."

The case was pretty much done after that. The police found evidence all over the house that linked Fredrick to the crimes. The weapons, supplies he used to not leave evidence behind and even photographs of his victims that he kept in his bedroom. They found that he had been killing even before Heather died and it was after her death that his kills became more violent and unmerciful. The hair was something he put in the jewelry box in his daughter's room every time he came back home. The police were unsure of why but they were happy that a serial killer was finally put to rest and can never kill again.

Still the team couldn't stop thinking of the girl they saw in the house. Spencer was sure that it was Heather and couldn't help but wonder about her and why she called him carnival man. Before they left the house, Spencer went into the bedroom one last time. He noticed right away that in the seat he was forced to sit in when he was taken had a small pink diary on it. Spencer had an uneasy feeling in his stomach and felt a chill fill the room. He opened the diary to find that only one page had been written on.

_Dear Diary,_

_ At the fair that my dad took me too, I met a nice carnival man. He gave me a stuffed animal for free. But his kindness was a lie. When my father took me to the pub for dinner, he went to talk to some friends at the bar. While I waited for him to come back, the carnival man came up to me. He said he wanted me to have another stuffed animal; it was in his truck outside. In only a heartbeat was trapped in the truck. In only a heartbeat we were at the pond. In only a heartbeat he had me underwater, clawing at his arms for him to let me go. In only a heartbeat, I was dead. In that moment I remembered, my mother, how I used to touch and play with her hair for hours. I know she's with me now, as I am with her._

_ Goodbye Mr. Carnival man thank you for the tea party._

Spencer dropped the book and ran out of the house as fast as he could. Never has he felt such fear in his life.

_The line between appearance and reality is blurred._

_FIN_

PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!


End file.
